


C’mon, break time! Break Time!

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anniversary, Assassin's Festival DLC, Bros helping out a bro for love, Ebony kisses, Established OT4, Ignoct centric, M/M, Multi, Past mentions of Moogle suit, Past mentions of awkward situation, Past mentions of first confessions, Post Assassin's Festival, Seduction in progress?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: The Assassin's Festival ended and everyone were in a less than happy mood. It just so happens it fell on a day, a very special day that had slipped out of the Advisor's mind. Thankfully, the others were alright with it and even helped Noctis to remind him or even celebrate it. Cue for unintentional flashbacks of a really awkward situation that led to their first confession.





	C’mon, break time! Break Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #22: Happy Anniversary~
> 
> This was rewritten so many times because none of them felt right. This is the version I feel most satisfied with. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this. The last entry for the Ignoct Haven Drabble Prompts. -bows-

The end of the Assassin’s Festival had put a damper on their mood. Though, the lack of sleep might have contributed more to the entire party’s lethargy rather than post festival blues. Even Ignis was straining to keep his focus on the road. They had taken up a hunt at the Kelbass Grassland and thought it would be best that they leave the town as soon as the festival ends to prevent lingering Niff military presence.

“Here we are.” Ignis announced as he parked the car near the Sotchmocke Haven.

As they got out, the raven haired Prince sighed tiredly.

“You ok? Wanna take a break?” Prompto asked as Gladio yawned noisily and stretched, his joints popping as he did.

“I’m fine.” Noctis replied as he waited for Ignis to direct them.

“C’mon, break time! Break time” The blonde cheered, hoping that Noctis would succumb to it.

Noctis gave a longing glance towards the nearby haven as Gladio came and clapped them both on the back, jolting them awake.

“Gotta look alive.” Gladio said. “The Arbagadol ain’t a joke.” He said grimly.

“But if we’re careful, we can make quick work of it.” Came Ignis as he strolled to them. “I prefer this to be done with quick and set up camp as soon as possible.”

“Same here.” Gladio agreed as they made their way to the hunt.

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis groused as they moved.

The hunt ended and they had to wade through a few voretooth ambushes but other than that they made it to the camp site, none the worse for wear.

Seated around the camp fire, the four of them were chatting about the day.

“Man, I really hope none of the voretooth gets me again. I think I’ll need a new pair of pants before we get to Altisia.” Prompto moaned as he fiddled with a hole in his pant leg.

Noctis and Gladio guffaw at that as Ignis sighed but an amused smile stretched his lips.

“If you want, I can patch them.” Ignis offered, taking a sip of his Ebony. “With the buttons his Highness keeps losing and the roughhousing, I can manage a few patch jobs, too.” He said, tossing a glare at the said person.

Noctis merely gave an infuriating grin back at him as Prompto fumbled with his words.

“No, no, no. I patch ‘em myself just fine but I’m just afraid that I’ll just lose ‘em cuz it had too much patch jobs.” He reasoned only for Gladio to burst out laughing with Noctis in tow.

“That’ll be a sight to behold.” Gladio commented lowly as he took a drink from his cup.

“Oho, someone’s interested.” Noct teased with a knowing grin, earning a smack from both Prompto and Gladio as Ignis got to his feet.

“Excuse me gentlemen. I wish to save myself before this conversation deteriorates further. I’ll be off tidying up.” Ignis said as he fled from the camp fire and tended to the kitchen.

Ignis busily surveyed the rack of spices and the pots and pans used earlier for the meal.

“What? Who wouldn’t want to see Prompto’s ass?” Noctis argued sullenly.

Prompto could only bury his face in his hand as Gladio shook his head.

“Way to go, Prince Charmless.” Gladio commented dryly as he took another spoon of his meal.

Looking at the Advisor and back to the Prince, he suddenly looked serious. “Come on, Noct.” Prompto said in a low voice. “Go sweep him off his feet.”

Noctis just stared at him blankly earning an eyeroll from Gladio.

“I know you’re a wuss but this is an all new low even for you, if you don’t buck up.” Came Gladio’s discrete yet pleading tone, tilting his head, gesturing towards the preoccupied brunette.

Noctis was getting red in the face, glancing at the busy man. “Shut up.” He hissed at them. “I’ve got a plan, ok.”

“Yeah, and you’re pretty much missing the chance.” Prompto urged him as he rattled his chair. “Go now. We’ll stay out of the way.”

Noctis took a deep breath and straightened up in his seat but didn't move.

Tired of waiting, Gladio rolled his eye as he gave a good smack on the back, almost forcing him off his chair.

“Gladio!” He snapped as he got to his feet and feebly swatted back at him, earning a laugh from the two of them.

Ignis gave a curious glance at the scene before shaking his head and continued to look over his recipe book and their inventory. Seemingly miffed, the Prince joined the Advisor.

“Mind if I join ya in….whatever you’re doing?” Came the red faced Prince later with his empty plate.

The Advisor raised his eyebrows at that but said nothing else. “You could start by washing your dishes.” Ignis said as an amused smile gave a small quirk on his lips as he resumed fiddling his spice rack.

Noctis immediately grimaced. It wasn’t what he had in mind. Despite that, he did his dishes without complain. Once done and put away, he lingered by the kitchen area, contented as he observed Ignis.

While some might have found that distracting or even oppressive at times, for these two, it’s something familiar they shared ever since Ignis took up cooking. An intangible comfort of familiarity.

“Say, making any desserts anytime soon?” The Prince asked as the Advisor continued to pack the ingredients back into their bags. He needed to pick up a subject to get the ball rolling.

“Ah, would you like more of that tarts?” Ignis asked as he raked his brain for the recipe.

“Nah, I was just wondering if you are.” Noctis said as he watched the Advisor moved to reach the mug of cooling coffee beside the Prince.

“Well, if you wished for some, it does not trouble me now whilst everything is still outside.” He pried patiently at the Prince as he took another satisfying take of the coffee.

He felt the Prince gave a thoughtful stare at the Advisor before looking away with a huff of a short chuckle. Taking that as the Prince needing time to make his mind up, he simply kept mum and waited. The two watched the hulking figure of the Shield and the shock of blonde hair engaged in a particularly intense round of King’s Knight, both of them exchanging strained whispers as they did. Twilight had reddened the sky with the dark creeping soon.

“Noct-“

“Ignis-“

The two simultaneously started as the quiet stretched too long. They caught each other eyes for a moment before breaking away.

“Uh, you go first.” The Prince said sheepishly as the Advisor only managed a gulp, his thoughts in disarray.

“No, your Highness. I implore for you go first.” He said as he adjusted his glasses, trying to allay the sudden awkwardness.

 “Nah, you first Specs. I kinda forgot what I wanted to say.” Noctis said, still avoiding his gaze as he puts both hands into his pockets. The timing was just too awkward.

“Right.” The Advisor began as he cleared his throat as he scrambled to pull his thoughts together. “I was wondering you wanted some coffee as well.” He asked, hoping to buy himself some time to gain composure.

Noctis gave him a surprised stare. Exactly one year ago, he had said the very same thing.

And the situation was more hilarious than awkward. Ignis came to his apartment, catching Noctis struggling to get out of a Moogle onesie café costume because he couldn’t reach the zipper. Of course, Noctis only had his boxers on under it and with all the sweat and griminess, the boxers accidentally slipped off as he peeled the costume away…with Ignis still helping with the costume…from behind.

In an effort to salvage the situation and gain some semblance of normalcy after getting an eyeful of the Prince’s posterior and getting Noctis upright once he tumbled off realizing what happened, he had asked the exact same words. ‘I was wondering if you wanted some coffee as well.’

 Later that night, the Prince confessed his feeling with a cup of hot cocoa stuff to the max with marshmellow and a cup of Ebony for Ignis himself. He had planned for an outing slash date to the café he was working at but alas, best laid plans. Embarrassing and nerve wracking as it was, even after all the pep talking and advice Prompto gave, it wasn’t as bad as he thought. Especially after showing your naked ass to the said love potential.

“Oh, would you prefer some water instead?” The Advisor retracted as quickly as he could, anxiety clawing his guts as he did when the Prince didn’t answer back after a pause.

Instead, a small fond smile graced his lips as he removed himself from the kitchen table and stood right in front of him, taking his air as his grip tighten unconsciously on the coffee mug still in his hand. The mug was probably his only barrier at the moment.

“If I hadn’t known you better, I would have said you’re a tease. But you always offer a cup of coffee to the four of us when you feel out of your depths.” He said in an alluring low tone with a gleeful look in his eyes. “I bet you don’t even know how special today is.”

Ignis merely froze where he was. The only indication he was alive was the fact that his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, probably raking his brain to figure out what was the occasion.

Carefully, Noctis’s fingers brushed over the bare hand still holding the mug to take it off of him. Predictably, the Advisor was so occupied with his thoughts that he jumped with a surprised gasp.

Noctis merely gave a good-natured chuckle as he took a draw from Ignis’s mug as the Advisor gave a grimace at his drink being taken away from him. “I could have gotten you another cup.” The Advisor said, annoyed. However, the flushing cheeks told him something else. The Prince merely smiled as he swallowed the coffee and place the mug away from them, bringing him only a hair’s breadth of a distance between them.

Ignis wondered if his lovers knew how weak he was to their advances. How much his mind would blank out in this kind of situation as his heart beats just a bit faster. As the Prince came closer and caged him between his arms, he knew he was done for and everything started to heat a tad too fast for him to catch and he couldn’t help but start feeling a bit faint, leaning on the setup as it creaked with his weight.

The dark-haired Prince was smirking suggestively as pink blossom on his cheeks. He leant up. Ignis expected a kiss but soon the prince brushed his lips lightly on his jaw instead before stopping with another brush to his ear, making Ignis shudder. Being flushed against each other, Ignis knew it wasn’t missed by the Prince.

“Happy Anniversary, Ignis Scientia.” He whispered, hot breath puffing as he did.

Another full body shudder passed him before his mind caught up with what Noctis said and gasped loudly in realization. “Anniversary?!” He said in surprise as the Prince backed away to give him space, laughing as he did.

Ignis looked part dismayed, part delighted but mostly flabbergasted. He opened his mouth to speak a few times before closing it back again.

Noctis, on the other hand merely crossed his arms in with a knowing look as he waited for the poor Advisor to calm down.

“I..I’m terribly sorry.” Ignis said as he adjusted his glasses, face flaming red from mortification. “I…I think I can come up with something…I think.” He rambled as he looked around the campsite for something. Oddly enough, Gladio and Prompto were nowhere to be seen.

Noctis merely shook his head and cupped his jaw, coming close as he did.

It was only then, flushed together, Ignis realized of their situation down there but the Prince was stealing all his attention. He could only summon enough thought to bring his arms over the princely body. “Don’t worry about it Specs.” He said with a soothing peck on his lips. “We kinda knew you’d forgot with all the fiasco, especially with the Niffs at the festival. So, relax.” Noctis said, He ran his free hand from his chest down to his hips. “You needed to keep your head straight. I don’t blame you.” He said softly, understanding as he gave him a wry smile.

He still felt bad for not remembering something only the two of them shared. The fact that the Prince was trying to sooth him, already forgiving him, made his heart ache sweetly, falling for him even more.

The Prince must’ve have seen something in his face before he grimaced and leaned up with a hard kiss which escalated to more demanding one as they started slip their tongues with each other. It was the rough scrap of the kitchen they were leaning on, broke their kiss off.

At the threat of being thrown off the haven, Ignis grabbed the Prince on instinct and heaved themselves away from the kitchen.

Breathless from the shock, the two shared a look before laughing out loud, sinking to the floor as they did.

Gladio came out of the tent to check on them. “Here, I thought a dying Dualhorn came.” He said with an amused smile at the two men were breathless with laughter on the haven floor.

“Apologies for waking you up, Gladio.” Ignis said apologetically as he wiped his tears away, getting to his feet. He just realized how dark it really it was. Gladio went an offer a hand to the Prince. 

The Prince took his hand but tugged back, gaining the Shield’s attention. “Wait.” He ordered before stretching another hand to Ignis.

Gladio just shook his head as did Ignis before he grabbed the outstretched hand. Together, they hauled up the Prince to his feet. “Thanks, guys.” He said flippantly, dusting his hands off obnoxiously as he did.

“Bossy.” Gladio spat but it was more to fondness than not as he came close and dipped for a peck on the lips. He licked his lips, eyes squinting as he did. “I don’t think I need to drink coffee if these are the kind of kisses I’ll be getting.”

“Care for another?” Ignis offered, half in joke. That simply earned a husky chuckle from the man before giving Ignis a peck as well.

“Well, we got a hunt to cash in tomorrow. Maybe a room or two, then?” Gladio said, pulling away with a smack, licking his lips like before. All three of them headed for the tent afterwards.

“I’m sure we can acquire suitable accommodations.” Ignis eloquently said with an enigmatic smile, entering last before zipping up the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG it's mid March for 2018. I started this in November 2017. It took me a longer while than I thought but I made it to the end. To everyone who read them until now, thank you for your kudos and wonderful comments. They brightened up my day like no other. 
> 
> Now off to the next adventure!


End file.
